Glücksrad
}} Glücksrad ist eine Nebenquest in Fallout: New Vegas. Standort Diese Quest wird von Logan, einem Prospektor, innerhalb des Lagerraums im Camp Searchlight vergeben. Der Lagerraum ist in der Kirche im Südwesten der Stadt. Man muss den Computer hacken, wofür eine Wissenschaftsfähigkeit von Stufe 50 erforderlich ist. Alternativ kann man auch Hefte lesen, die kurzzeitig die Wissenschaft erhöhen können, um somit die Quest zu erhalten. Schneller Lösungsweg Du sollst ein paar Strahlenschutz-Anzüge suchen und mal in Nipton vorbeischauen. Diese bringt man dann zurück zu Logan, so dass sich seine Bande mit dir zusammen die aufgegebenen RNK-Lieferungen in Camp Searchlight holen kann. Alternative Möglichkeit wäre, falls Du den Fehler im Spiel (Bug) haben solltest, bei dem Du bereits in der Höhle gewesen bist und nicht mehr die Strahlungs-Anzüge bekommst, kannst du Logan und seine Bande von hier aus umlegen, die Schlüssel für alle Gebäude mitnehmen und selbst auf Beutezug gehen. *Es ist egal, ob Du bereits die Höhle geplündert hast, ein Item genannt Strahlenschutz-Anzug-Paket wird in einem der Schließfächer sein. * Wenn Du zuvor in der Höhle warst und das Strahlungs-Anzug-Paket wird nicht angezeigt, fahre zurück nach Nipton, spreche mit Boxcars noch einmal (über alles) und dann zu Fuß zurück zur Höhle, um nicht entdeckt zu werden, auf keinen Fall schnell reisen, wenn Du erneut die Höhle betrittst, wird das Strahlenschutz-Anzug-Paket in einem der Schließkisten erscheinen. Detaillierter Lösungsweg Eine Gruppe von Söldnern innerhalb the Lagerraums suchen nach Strahlenschutz-Anzüge. Nach erfolgreichem Hackversuch des Computers, wird dir gesagt das du nach Nipton gehen musst, um die Strahlenschutz-Anzüge zu bekommen. Boxcars ist der einzige verbliebene lebende Bewohner dort, mit Ihm musst du sprechen. Du mußt zu einer Höhle nördlich von Nipton gelangen, genannt Hidden Supply Cave to find the Radiation Suit Package (Average lock on the door). After you return the suits to the Mercenaries, you must raid Searchlight police station to look for NCR materials. The parts needed are: * One NCR 9mm Submachine Gun: Located in the right hand jail cell. * One NCR 10mm Pistol: On the desk located in the northwest corner of the office. * Two NCR Computer Parts: In the office. In both the second and fifth desks from the left in the semi-circle of desks in the center of the office. * Three NCR Frag Grenade: On the bottom, middle shelf on the east wall of the storage room. * One NCR Grenade Rifle: On the stack of boxes next to the aforementioned shelves along the east wall of the storage room. * Two NCR Radio Parts: In the office. In the third desk from the left in the semi-circle of 3 desks in the corner of the office. The second radio parts are found in the leftmost desk in the cluster of three desks in the northeast corner of the room. After obtaining all of these parts and returning them to Logan, you must travel to the heavily irradiated Searchlight fire station, where you will encounter a Radscorpion Queen upon entry. After defeating her, you then travel to the upper level, where you must look for more NCR Parts. *Knock-Knock a unique fire axe can be located in the restroom on the left, in the firehall upstairs; second stall behind a skeleton to the left of toilet. Move the skeleton to find the named axe. *A Sunset Sarsaparilla Star Bottle Cap is located on the back table in the kitchen. The parts in upper floor of the fire station are: *NCR 9mm Submachine Gun: Located on the shelves in the room with the Chief Fire Officer Terminal. *NCR Frag Grenade: Two grenades on the shelves in the room with the Chief Fire Officer Terminal. Same room as the 9mm Submachine Gun. *NCR Radio Parts: Two radio parts on top of a small table in the room with the beds. *NCR Computer Parts: Four computer parts split between two duffle bags in the room with the beds. *NCR 10mm Pistol: On top of a table in the kitchen. After again finding as many supplies as you can find, Logan will thank you and then attempt to kill you as a reward. If you succeed in killing Logan, you may take all the weapons you found in their normal form. Afterwards, you may attempt hacking into the fire chief's personal computer in his office. Tagebucheinträge Infos *If you take the NCR parts in Logan's Corpse at the end of the quest no weight is added to your inventory despite what it says, but they will permanently be in your inventory. PC users can use console commands to remove them. **BaseID for NCR 9mm Submachine Gun: 001482FB **BaseID for NCR 10mm Pistol: 001482FA **BaseID for NCR Computer Parts: 001482F9 **BaseID for NCR Frag Grenade: 001482F5 **BaseID for NCR Grenade Rifle: 001482FC **BaseID for NCR Radio Parts: 001482F8 *If Logan gets killed by the Radscorpion Queen in the fire station, the quest will immediately end in neither failure nor success. *Killing Boxcars prior to obtaining this quest will cause you to fail. *Killing Logan prior to obtaining this quest will cause you to fail. * The terminal in the upstairs office of the Fire Station gives further insight into the history of Camp Searchlight. The terminal entry mentions the arrival of two trucks carrying radioactive waste that can be found in the fire station garage. It was these trucks that the Legion used to flood the camp with radiation and turn several stationed NCR troopers into feral ghouls - however it also mentions a 3rd truck of radioactive barrels that left Camp Searchlight for Cottonwood Cove. It was this action to release the radiation from the containers on the trucks that appears to have killed the two Legion saboteurs found next to the trucks. This 3rd truck appears to be the same one that can be seen hanging off the edge of the cliff at Cottonwood Overlook. *After you talk to Boxcar, and before you get the suits you can kill Logan with a silenced weapon while hidden in the Supply Room and the quest will be Completed. The other people in the room will not become hostile. Bugs * Sometimes Logan will keep telling you that there have to be more NCR parts in the police station even though you collected everything. * If you kill Logan you can take the NCR radio and NCR computer parts. These are marked as quest items and will not leave the players inventory. * Logan and his cronies can be killed in fire station and quest will be completed. * Exploring the Hidden Supply Cave just outside Nipton prior to this quest can cause the dialog option relating to it to become unavailable when speaking to Boxcars, thus preventing the quest from progressing. * Sometimes the footlocker supposedly containing the "Radiation Suit Package" is inaccessable, leaving the "Radiation Suit Package" impossible to obtain. This can be fixed by reloading the autosave. ** To advance the quest to the proper phase, where the footlocker containing the "Radiation Suit Package" spawns, you can use the console ('~' key to open the console) and type: . * If Boxcars is bugged and will not provide the Radiation Suit dialog you can try resetting the Booted quest with the console command . * In some cases, the NCR 9mm submachine gun or the NCR grenade launcher will not be where it is supposed to be. In this case, Logan will persist in telling you there must be more NCR equipment. Nothing can induce him to move on to the fire station, so the quest must be abandoned.What worked for me on PS3 was to throw a plasma grenade in the corner where the boxes are, and it made the grenade launcher appear on one of the desks. * If the player has already given Boxcars the maximum number of Med-X prior to this quest the player is only given the goodbye option when talking to him resulting in the quest being bugged. *If you go to Logan and tell him that you have collected everything before actually collecting all NCR branded weapons, he becomes hostile towards you. The remaining NCR weapons will become quest items in the Misc. section, and cannot be used. * If you speak to Boxcars, the dialogue box will open but there will be no dialogue option to find the supply cave. ** The NCR Grenade Rifle on your Pip-Boy will appear as the Sniper Rifle picture. en:Wheel of Fortune es:La ruleta de la fortuna ru:Колесо фортуны uk:Колесо фортуни Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Nebenquests Kategorie:Camp Searchlight Quests